Applicant previously proposed a snow shovel of the forgoing general type in Canadian Patent No. 2,712,534 and Published U.S. Patent Application 2012/0047777, the entireties of which are incorporated herein by reference, but has since developed a new and improved design offering additional functional benefits over both Applicant's prior design and other known prior art.